User blog:Imouto-tan/The Thirteen Wizard Saints
The Thirteen Wizard Saints are thirteen immensely talented and highly proficient Jewels and Magic Users of Destiny City. They are managed by the Wizard Saints Organization, which is an organization founded by the multi-millionaire Witch Thalia Ash and the founder of Destiny City, Sherria Amicus, that manages all of the Wizard Saints and Wizard Saint Candidates. Sherria has also established the International Jewel Registry, the database that embraces every recognized Jewel. The Association uses a rank-system with 8 ranks to organize every Jewel accordingly. Their duty is mainly to defend the entirety of the Imoutoverse, but they are also the ultimate arsenal at the disposition of the Grand Magic Council to accomplish the most difficult of missions. They represent Destiné's main war strength during the conflicts against the other countries' armies. They also act as a global paramilitary that is used to oppose Magical Terrorist after they incited war against humans. History To become a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a Jewel must be granted this title by their city's respective Magic Council member. There are different types of Jewels who hold this prestigious title, though most are known to be S-rank Jewels of their respective city. In fact, some members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints do not even belong to formal schools or even live in a particular city and can even be a part of the Grand Magic Council. Wizard Saints must also have at least twenty B-Rank missions or higher before they can accept the invitation and they must also have at least five teachers give them a letter of recommendation. Strength The strength of the Thirteen Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the entire universe as "living weapons of mass destruction". Members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong, where a single member is able to take on scores of highly trained soldiers with ease and defeat more powerful beings with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "Calamity Trigger". However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. One of the former Wizard Saints, Shirō Dairenji, was able to defeat another former member, G.O.D, with relative ease. Another known member of this group, Neon, has even stated that he is the strongest of the Thirteen Wizard Saints (however, when he made this statement, Othinus and Thalia Ash were already former members) and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and fellow Saint Nayuta Mitsuari is enormous. The Wizard Saints routinely take on enemies such as major deities and Magic Gods. Beings like Menhit, Scathach, Bast, Futsunushi, Hachiman, Venus, Vishnu, Yog-Sothoth, The Archangels, The Seven Mortal Sins, and other country's equivalent of the Wizard Saints all the while using physical combat. Wizard Saint Ranking Exam After being granted the opportunity to gain the title of Wizard Saint, the nominees must pass two exams and then participate in a battle royale. The exam consists of two parts: 1.Fitness Test- The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: side-to-side jumps (for 30 seconds), doing 100 push-ups, 200 jumping jacks, 150 sit ups, a 4500 meter run in weight clothing, weight-lifting, 1500 meter swimming, simulated war, monster hunting, power gauging, shot put, whack-a-mole, arm wrestling, punching machine, triple jumps, and 100 squats. All events must be done without the use of powers. 2.Written Test- The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but, what can be said about it is that the written test is designed to assess the candidate's "sense of justice", psychological condition, and, their general thinking process; it also has an open response essay section. Battle Royale- The battle royale is an all out battle between all of the Wizard Saints that were nominated and passed the other two portions of the ranking exam. The Wizard Saints are ranked by the order that they are defeated; the final ranking order can change if the Grand Magic Council changes their minds after the end of the battle. Passing the Exams and gaining the title of Wizard Saint has the following actions: #A Wizard Saint is officially recognized by the Grand Magic Council. #A Wizard Saint is entitled to the Organization's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed. #A "capability" rank will be assigned based on the results of the battle royale. #A "Threat Level" will be assigned based on the results of the battle royale. #Once given a rank they are required to have a full psychological evaluation and physical evaluation. Mentoring System After completing the Wizard Saint Ranking Exam, every Wizard Saint candidate is given a rank. Upon receiving their rank, they will be granted a mentor (usually the previous holder of their rank), a person who will privately teach them how to properly utilize it, how to avoid unnecessary energy losses and how to strengthen and prepare their bodies for the cosmic battles to protect Destine and the universe. These mentors have a responsibility of looking after those of a lower rank and aren't paid extra if they do so. Funding According to Nayuta Mitsuari, it is because of the Thirteen Wizard Saints's profound power and absolute trust that Destine is very prosperous. Most of its funding is received from around the world in most countries. Specifically, this money comes from taxes the countries give to the Thirteen Wizard Saints. Members Former Members Trivia *Wizard Saints earn 3 billion Ðestin (about 30 million US dollars) from doing their duties as Wizard Saints and other Wizard Saint related to work each year. *According to Sherria Amicus, if Maelys Ban's mother, Isla Ban, was still alive, she would have definitely become one of the Thirteen Wizard Saints. *Wizard Saints and Wizard Saint candidates must attend and participate meetings and charity events held by the Grand Magic Council. They must also attend the Grand Destiny Star Games each year and are required to do a Power Demonstration for the audience. *Usually the Wizard Saint Mediator position held only by certain Wizard Saints (Vera and Nayuta) in order to maintain peace and order among the Wizard Saints. Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology